The House
The House acts as the HUB for the mod, you can come back to it anytime via a special button on the Main Menu, every time you do something in The House it will save your progress. If you select a chapter via the Chapter Selection menu it will completely reset everything in The House and you will lose your progress. When inside the house, you can check your Emails, your Mail Box, answer the phone when it rings or just explore and try to uncover the mysteries that lurk in there. Even though Jake's wife recently passed away, Jake is not entirely alone... Although the house seems peaceful, random scares happen occasionally, and at night, they occur more and more often...in the later stages of The House, meaning when the player completes a chapter as well as uncover the mysteries within The House, there would be new locations to explore. The map in the attic foreshadows the next locations to visit in the house for Chapter 1, which are The Playground, The Well, and The Barn. Click here to view The House's contents. Locations in The House *The Bedroom *The Bathroom *The Attic *The Basement *The Kitchen *The Well * The Backyard * The Dining Room * The Main Hall * The Front Yard * The Shooting Range * The Garden House * The Garden House Basement * The Tunnels * The Study * The Shed Usable Objects/Devices *Computer *TV *Truck *Drawing Board *Phones *Music Box *Mailbox *Boiler *Fireplace Items *Flashlight *Batteries *Shovel *Box of Flares *Axe *Truck Keys *Kitchen Door Key(Back Door) *Basement Key *Attic Key *Garage Remote *Crowbar *Wrench *Laser Sight *Empty Magazines *Her Box *Her Chest List of Scares The Prologue's House *The Attic: *#She appears when entering and/or exiting the attic. Exiting the attic will make only her hand visible, while entering the attic will cause her to show up in your face (this also can happen in the Chapter One's House). *#An entity will just appear then disappear sitting on the wheelchair. *The Basement: *#After walking downstairs from inside, her ankles will be visible in the window by the table. She then floats upward and vanishes. *#After entering the basement from the interior of the house, She will close the door to the basement and will be seen on the other side of the door. *#If Jake were to enter the basement through the exterior doors, She can sometimes be seen walking inside the basement door. *The Bathroom: **If Jake were to stay awake on a random night, the bathroom door will open and she will be seen crawling out of it. She will then procede to chase Jake around the house in a attempt to catch him. Hiding in either of the bathrooms, attempting to escape using The Basement, or even getting caught will cause Jake to wake up. (also can happen in the Chapter One's House). *The Bedroom: **The music Box will play itself sometimes. It does not matter if it's broken or fixed (also can happen in the Chapter One's House). *The Dining Room: *#If Jake were to go to the dining room using The Main Hall, the dining room's double doors will close and she will be seen walking past the doors. *#If Jake decides to go to The Main Hall through the dining room, she will open the double doors and walk towards Jake. Getting caught wakes Jake up, evading her will cause her to dissapear. *The Hallway: *#On a rare occasion, a silhouette of her will be seen going to The Bedroom. *#The shutters on the windows will all move, as if pushed by a breeze. *The Hallway OR The Main Hall: *#The Lamp in the hallway will strobe on and off, this occurs multiple times on random occasions (also can happen in the Chapter One's House). *# While walking down the stairs, you can see her sitting in the left corner next to the entrance of the house (also can happen in the Chapter One's House). *The Kitchen: *#On a random occasion all the doors of the kitchen cabinents will all fling open at once. *#Sometimes the doors of the fridge and freezer will open (both of events also can happen in the Chapter One's House). *The Living Room: *#The piano will start playing "Moonlight Sonata" by itself (starting from the Prologue Remake "Moonlight Sonata" is replaced with original tracks composed by Tom Stoffel). *#Although not really a scare, on a extremly rare event. Jake will find trash in the living room. *The Living Room OR The Dining Room: **On a rare occasion when answering the phone. The caller will let out a shriek causing all the windows within the room to break and Jake to wake up. *If Jake have the flashlight equipped, it may sometimes flicker repeatedly of turns on/of on its own. The Chapter One's House *Windows and mirrors smash occasionally. *Crows are found dead around the house. Surprise in the morning.jpg Crow on the table.jpg Death through window.jpg *The Bedroom: **Angelo will be seen being dragged into the bathroom after visiting the well. Last sorry (1).jpg Last sorry (2).jpg Last sorry (3).jpg Last sorry (4).jpg *She can be seen in the forest outside the house. *The Bedroom: **She can occur in the bedroom either sitting on the bed or standing in front of the door. Oh_hi_there.jpg When_you_enter_the_bedroom_(1).jpg *The Living Room: **In the nighttime the television can be turned on by itself and show a picture of her standing behind the couch watching you. If the player tries to turn around and look at her she will jump towards the player with a black background and the player will shortly wake up. *The Living Room: **The piano's lid might fall down if you use the computer/walk by it *The Basement: **She can appear standing in the middle in the basement followed by the door closing and lights shut off *The Kitchen: **Some stuff from the shelf next to the kitchen can randomly get thrown off *The Kitchen: **On rare occasions she can appear infront of you when you walk into the kitchen from the shelf *The Basement: **On entry the house could shake also leaving dust coming from the roof *The Kitchen: **On very rare occasions "She" will slowly appear out of the sink causing Jake's movement to be slow and his vision to be blurred. *Sometimes, crows are flying around the house and some of them will attempt to attack Jake. *During some occasions Guilt will appear in the forest either on the playerground, the fence when you turn around or the well. Trivia *If the player is standing next to the truck's cabin, they can see an apartment building in the distance with some people standing on their balconies. *The reason why Jake does not simply move out of The House despite the paranormal events he's experienced, is because Jake and his Wife had only recently moved into the house. Given their jobs, they both wouldn't be able to come up with enough money to move to another home, let alone just Jake. *Another reason might be that the house still holds good memories about Jake's wife and since she died there and it may be the only thing he had left of her, if he were to move out, he would have given up on her. *Despite being a hub, The House has its own story about Jake and other characters, making it an important part of Underhell. *You cannot use weapons in The House nor The Kick. *If the player were to cheat by spawning weapons in The House, if he/she were to step inside The House, the weapons would get removed in a matter of seconds. This can be avoided by using the correct ent_fire kill commands. *Any seasoned players of Smod would know about the Zombie2 NPC, the zombie that would run and not have a headcrab. If you were to spawn a Zombie2 NPC within The House, it would spawn a starved zombie model. If the player were to spawn the Zombie2 on any other map, this would lead to a Error model. This is due to the fact that in the scripts folder, only The House has a set model path for the Zombie2. *Only the interior of The House has info_nodes, meaning if you were to spawn a NPC elsewhere, the NPC would be unable to navigate without a straight forward path(And minimal distance). *Brandon McKagan aka bXmMusic makes two appearances in The House. He is playing as himself. *Crows were first introduced in The Prologue of The House not Chapter 1 of The House. Crows can be seen flying around but not landing. *When "She" comes out of The Bathroom, "She" can be observed as a NPC_ZombieTorso with a different model. *Developer wise, "She" will always be a prop_dynamic with the exception of her torso leaving The Bathroom. *One interesting thing about The House is that it was developed as if it were using blueprints for a real house. *Except for the beginning of the Prologue, the House seems to be imaginary or a pocket dimension, as Jake only "visits" it whenever he is unconscious or in a less-than-normally important scene or timeframe. Category:Underhell Category:Locations